


True to His Word

by Anonymous



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood and Injury, Hate Sex, It's Lloyd hon, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prepare to suffer, Trans Male Character, Unresolved Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I bet destiny won’t even let me kill you because you’re so special and I’m just another villain for you to defeat in the grand scheme of your destiny.”“And since I can’t kill you, I’ll just have to hurt you.”





	True to His Word

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT child friendly.  
dl;lr  
Bit of a writing experiment

In all of Lloyd’s years of fighting, he was never plagued with recurring flashbacks. They followed him in his sleep, throughout his day, on smaller missions. The only place they didn’t follow him was when he couldn’t think when it was just him and a training dummy. So that’s what he did from midnight to about four am. 

Dreams were something he dreaded, he couldn’t exactly tell his dreams to leave him be. So he went to sleep like he was supposed to. It wasn’t something he wanted to remember. It was his mind playing tricks on him, it would pass, they always did. He turned to his alarm next to him reading the bold numbers 4:26. His body hurt and was sore, his head was so fuzzy it felt like he was floating, thoughts so listless he thought he could escape the dreams this one time.

That was a debauched hope the moment he closed his eyes. 

Slamming his back into the rock beneath him a fiery pain licked his backside in an explosion of hurt. His body continued falling ramming his shoulder into a smooth floor of rock so hard he was sure it was dislocated. Dirt streaked on his face held in place by the sheen of sweat and exertion coating his entire body. Coughing into the dust Lloyd watched his counterpart come to his knees groaning in pain; if he could even feel that.

Everything hurt, he couldn’t bring himself to care what realm they found themselves in, just that the crystal must’ve been lost in the fight, and that they were still fighting. HIs legs ached and spiked with pain as he drove himself upright the smallest flicker of green energy twinging between his fingers. It helped, not by much, but his power swirled under him as a crutch for the strength he wasn’t sure he had anymore. Breathing heavy he launched his assault at the ghost square in the chest. 

Morro was pushed back with a pained yell. Before calling upon his own power to fly through the room in an uncontrolled sweep nearly pushing Lloyd over before his own power grounded him. The green light reflecting off stalactites framing the walls and ceilings, drowning the pair in green before he threw it. Morro dodged this time sliding out of range and flying towards him, Lloyd gripped his sword prepared to strike. And just the moment before a sharp thrust of wind sliced at him the swords flashed and Lloyd moved changing his arc and running it through his opponents’ calf. Not cutting anything as he was mostly ethereal but he slashed a weak spot to which the ghost shrieked in pain before slamming Lloyd into the crystals behind him. 

Sharp spikes jabbed at him through his clothes. His power flickering erratically for a moment. Clenching his fist he grappled with it before noticing the glare of a sword in the crystals. Rolling free the sound of shattering glass fell on his ears before the shards did. Morro was behind him gripping the sword of sanctuary with a crazed glare. Seeing the shards Lloyd was reminded he wasn’t actually aware of the location of the realm crystal, the reason for this fight. Springing from the ground he slid from Morro’s range searching frantically for realm crystal in the midst of a panorama of similar gems.

The spirit pursued with ferocity, nearly cleaving Lloyd’s hand in half. Lloyd retaliated with a sweep of his feet to which Morro took to the air wind curling around him. HIs footing wasn’t stable and Lloyd slid from his stance into another wall no doubt collecting another layer cut skin. 

“You can’t run forever.” Morro taunted with a powerful gust of wind before he raised a fist and all the nearby air was pulled into a whirlwind around him. Lloyd choked on the lack of oxygen his lungs burning as he summoned another ball and flung it into the wall of crystals in front of him. They caught in the tornado Morro surrounded himself in piercing whatever skin was solid at that moment. He dropped the sword and the air returned.

Lloyd dove, grasping the sword and threw his arms up to deflect some of the fallen shards. They tore through his arms and the sleeves of his father’s clothes. But Lloyd had a sword and Morro was crouched on the floor oozing some kind of ethereal green liquid that turned to dust and evaporated the moment it left his figure. “Good thing I don’t have to.” Before the ghost could recover Lloyd created a ball underneath himself and flew searching frantically for the realm crystal. 

He feared he would die before he found it, just a moment before the green light shimmered against the dark blue on a balcony like crevice above him. Relief ran through his bones as he reached for the gem a particularly sharp thrust of air brought him down. His head hit the rocky floor and Lloyd couldn’t see anything for a solid five seconds. All he felt was pain, the base of his skull pulsing dangerously. 

Lloyd had barely regained his senses when a sword came down on him, his hands came up and gripped the blade between the flats of his palms inches from neck. Morro grew frustrated and withdrew the sword nearly cutting his the human’s fingers off. Morro straddled Lloyd’s waist and made to punch him. Lloyd pushed up from his knees and flung the ghost into the crystal wall. More of the green ooze sizzled itself from the crystals reflecting his anger, he went for his power and found nothing. 

Lloyd took the confusion as his move to attack, kicking the ghost’s side then whirling to punch him under his jaw. Morro fell and tried to phase through his hits, Lloyd wasn’t as precise as he’d like to be, but this moment didn’t matter. He could very well kill the ghost, his past fight with him made him more aware of what he took to battle. The pouch of water under his belt suddenly felt heavier. The thought felt like ice in his veins, but he had people to protect. He had a life to live and if he didn’t stop this psychopath now, he wouldn’t get there. Straddling the ghost he pressed a knee under his chin, and despite not entirely needing air Morro struggled to get out from under him. The strength to possess him again wasn’t available and as long as his powers were unavailable Lloyd had the upper hand. “You couldn’t let it go, could you? You can’t have it all. Never did destiny intend for you to take what I have. But you were much too stubborn to listen weren’t you, it just had to be you.” Lloyd screamed unstrapping the pouch of water as Morro’s fingers grasp and scratched at Lloyd’s knee and neck. “Maybe if you weren’t such a psychotic asshole, it could have been you.” Morro was thrashing so hard Lloyd took a hand and pulsed energy through his hand directly into the ghosts’ side. The other screeched in pain, but the flailing subsided and Lloyd’s hand shook as he undid the cap bracing himself for the screaming or his own morals to step in but it never did. Lloyd hesitated. 

Then he screamed, a bright crystal drove itself into his side. Then flung from the opponent's chest he convulsed around the makeshift weapon. He watched Morro’s skin sizzle at the contact of liquid and his attempt to recover as the daze of understanding he’d just been stabbed. Breathing heavy his strength seemed to slide right out of him right when the ghosts returned ripping the crystal out and throwing the blood-stained glass to the side. He kicked Lloyd hard and it hurt so much he couldn’t even scream. The ghosts descended on top of him immediately wrapping very solid fingers around his neck. It looked as though someone had taken acid to his skin with the way it grotesquely reformed. Lloyd had missed, sure it hit him, but not all of it, apparently, as he wasn’t dead.

Air became scarce quickly burning his lungs as the pressure around his neck buzzed in his cheeks and his eyes felt they were going to pop out of their sockets. “And what made you so special?” He yelled on half-deaf ear. “Everything about you was handed to you, from your powers to your leadership, your destiny, and your friends. Because destiny deemed you were better, without it you would be nothing. I built myself from nothing, so what makes you so deserving.”

Lloyd clawed at his arms his vision blackening around the edges. Morro paid him no mind his grip tight steel. “I bet destiny won’t even let me kill you because you’re so special and I’m just another villain for you to defeat in the grand scheme of your destiny.” He spat. Lloyd scrambled for his power and find it wasn’t there, the lack of oxygen was making his fingers tingle and he wasn’t ready to die, not by being strangled, not by Morro. He tried to push him off like last time and found no leverage he felt a pulse of sleep sliding into him and fought it off, then the pressure lessened. “And since I can’t kill you, I’ll just have to hurt you.” He removed his hands from Lloyd’s throat and through the humans gasping and wheezing he roughly flipped him over. Barely registering the movement Lloyd groaned in protest his side and head pulsing dangerously as Morro’s foot came down on his back.

Lloyd didn’t even need to think to immediately lash out with his legs finding no traction with the barely solid figure above him. Deft fingers slid the tie from his waist and under Lloyd’s neck to pull up again in another try at strangling him. “I’ve always had to take everything for myself, I had to work my hardest to get even the smallest amount of retribution, and even then, I was rejected my wishes. Then there was you.” He laughed deliriously, pulling harder on the tie around Lloyd’s neck as he delved past Lloyd’s waistband running cold surreal feeling fingers across Lloyd’s sweat stricken skin. 

Morro scowled at the burning feeling, and Lloyd swung an arm back and twisted the ghost’s wrist. Proving another futile attempt, as Lloyd tried to find leverage anywhere his strength dwindling as his power seemingly up and left him to dry. Morro dug his fingers into the stab wound and Lloyd wasn’t sure if he’d screamed or not because everything went dark, his body shook and convulsed of its own volition. His hands grappled with nothing but the skin of his own palm his struggling tearing them open, his whole body felt like it was scattered and misshapen, the ghost atop him had a form but slipping grip Lloyd had to wait to exploit. He was at a disadvantage, the angle was too awkward with Morro’s foot in his backside any struggle could be met with an easy kick into the ground or a dig into his profusely bleeding side. And he would have sat there and pretended to plead for his freedom or made some kind of pathetic exchange deal if Morro’s hands were aiming to hurt. But they weren’t taking on a more sadistically slow touch under his clothes, circling the open wound before exploring. “And I just keep wondering to myself how would destiny have chosen you to be the bearer of the green ninja mantle if you couldn’t even be born into the correct body?” He seethed taking it upon himself to shove his hand down the front side of Lloyd’s pants. 

Regardless of the fact that Morro knew what was between his legs a twinge of anxiety still chilled him so much he began shaking with the strain of keeping it together. “You’re sick and you know it.” Lloyd retaliated trying to think of anything but the coolness of his fingers brushing much too sensitive skin over his boxers. “You gain nothing from this, and yet you keep pushing me, so you can what? Be pissed for a few more hours before we drop your ass in jail.” It wasn’t smart to keep pushing him when they were this close to the floor. His powers were nowhere to be found, but he had an idea as to where they were, his hands crept closer to the crystal shards ahead of him, they were too far to grab in the heat of the moment, and he needed time. 

Lloyd was so close his middle finger could just touch the closest shard when he froze. A freakish wave of hot reverberating pleasure ran the length of his legs to his toes that stopped Lloyd cold his thoughts of escape flashing out of his mind for a moment. The coolness was a barely tangible feeling from the half solid specter rubbing it through his underwear. Deft fingers sliding with ease to press harshly against Lloyd’s clitoris. Immediately his energy was renewed and he probably split his hand again grasping the crystal shards and swinging an arm back to smash them into Morro’s face, wet with blood the shards sizzled against Morro’s skin giving Lloyd the opportunity to scramble out from under him.

Morro howled in pain and frustration still gripping the tie around Lloyd’s neck and pulled him backward. As soon as Lloyd’s back hit the ground his vaulted himself backward and kicked the ghosts’ chest. Frantically looking for the bloodstained shard with his powers. The entire cavern was loaded with those power stealing crystal’s Lloyd had encountered before on Chen’s island. It made sense now, why their powers were acting so strangely since they fell into this hole. Lloyd found his shard and made for it. He only made it five steps before the pain in his side brought him crashing to the ground in another round of blackout pain. Taking to crawling along the floor he almost grabbed it, the crystal inches from his grasp when a burst of air sent it skittering along the cave floor.

Lloyd could’ve screamed in frustration, but instead took to punching the ghost in the stomach. Morro was unhindered advancing by gripping the fist Lloyd swung and pulling him upright by it. Before Lloyd’s could twist himself free the arm was behind his back with the other one pent up so high the bones creaked from the strain, Lloyd’s feet suddenly weren’t on the ground. He kicked and thrashed only meeting the edge of the cave’s fragmented crystals with blaring amount of hurt. 

When they touched the ground again Lloyd was in the same position as last time without the freedom of his own hands. Lloyd could only get a few good kicks in his position as Morro took the tie from earlier and strung his arms behind him held in place by the base of his neck. Lloyd had never felt so trapped underneath an enemy who knew all his secrets with his arms tied behind him. It was such a straining position that if Lloyd went to relieve the arm he would cut off his air supply. If he wanted to breathe his wrists might snap.. Lloyd went with the trashing route of escape kicking and flailing every part of his body that wasn’t tied down as Morro flipped him over again his back against the cave floor as he yanked the waistband of Lloyd’s uniform to his knees palms immediately pushing against his clitoris. 

It was a hot sensation, it pulsed under his skin and he felt the pleasure and pain in his every inch of his body. Biting his lips into silence Lloyd tried to roll Morro off his legs. He didn’t budge whatever solidity he was or wasn’t using was keeping the pair in place as Lloyd shook in the unwanted warmth. “Stop it.” He practically growled gasping for air.

“Or what, chosen one?” Morro taunted rolling his palm harder “you have no power, no friends, and nothing to bargain with.”

“I’ll kill you.” Lloyd threatened, he was in no position to be Making demands or threatening people, but if they got out of this alive Morro wouldn’t make it to the judicial system. Morro actually laughed at that, through the aches, blood, and exertion Morro found the strength to laugh. Why him? Why now? Lloyd thought. In the same mind, they shared nearly every thought every pathetic hope and the occasional memory and never once had Morro found any interest in him aside from a medium from his plans and an usurper of his self-proclaimed destiny. Lloyd gathered his frantic thoughts and spat at the ghost watching the spark of pain that flashed across his features. Morro crammed his hand under Lloyd’s boxers in retaliation sliding the coolness around the skin of Lloyd’s entrance.

Lloyd tensed so hard it hurt. Morro changed his position and Lloyd could free his legs, he swung the foot into the ghosts’ nose. It didn’t make any convincing sound that he’d broken anything. But just as he hit his mark a hand wrapped around his ankle pulling the two closer and pushing the fingers past his entrance. Lloyd choked on the pained groan that escaped his chest. Cold flared on his insides as pain blossomed from his shoulders, the hand on his ankle moved to his thigh. Everything happened so fast he wasn’t sure it was real, then the fingers moved, scoping out his hole and everything he tried to hide from the world with a deafening fizzling sound from the ethereal fingers brushing against something liquid. Lloyd paled at the thought trying his hardest to push the fingers out with mere willpower. Lloyd screamed in frustration, and Morro removed the fingers. He could only lean on the relief for a second before Morro brought the glistening slick fingers to Lloyd’ face. “Seems someone’s easily riled up.” He leered brushing Lloyd’s quivering lips with his wet fingers. Lloyd felt cold on the inside, this shouldn’t be happening to him. He was flushing under the touches and embarrassment, this shouldn’t be happening. The mantra repeated in his head like a loop, he couldn’t fight back, he tried so hard, and here he was. 

He’d failed spectacularly. The enemy’s fingers were buried deep into Lloyd’s opening again, this time with the forethought of pushing his underwear to meet his pants. He was supposed to be the stronger, the better of the two. He was chosen for a reason, and that reason wasn’t to get fingered in a power stealing crystal cavern by his worst enemy. And here he was. Morro scowled through the whole thing his fingers burning in Lloyd’s slickening cavern, something that was only supposed to happen when Lloyd was turned on. He wasn’t, it didn’t hurt or sting. It didn’t feel bad, and Lloyd hated it, throwing his head back to the ground a soft plea barely gracing his lips. “Stop.” 

Morro never paused in his ministrations instead curling his fingers in just the right place that left Lloyd fighting the reaction to curl into the touch; a fresh blossom of pure heat rattled him to the core as a strange sound flew out of his mouth. He couldn’t even bring his hands to his mouth to cover the sound he made and the red flush that scorched the blood in his cheeks to his shoulders. He was disgusted. He wanted to cry, the fighting and lack of consent wouldn’t stop the ghost above him, so what would? When Lloyd realized the answer was nothing something inside of him snapped, he was vulnerable and weak. His routes of escape were too high, his own body was betraying him, Morro wasn’t even hurting him.His rage was boiling over like hot tea, scalding him inside and out. 

It would be so much easier to struggle if the freak above him went faster and hurt him. The only one hurting Lloyd was himself as his screaming and tugging were wreaking havoc on his bound arms and throat. If he weren’t so weak he could break the binds and finish this fight with his pants on. If he weren’t born with a vagina this likely wouldn’t even be happening. If he still had his golden power he could bring the entire cavern down on the both of them. None of these were the case, instead, he was violated, confused, and defeated. He wouldn’t give the enemy the satisfaction of his tears no matter how hard they pushed the base of his throat and stung in his eyes. The fizzling noise got worse and Lloyd found himself physically gagging at the realization. “Why?” he felt like he was talking to dead air, getting lost in the large sweeps of air floating mindlessly in the small space. The fingers suddenly vanished three of them in one fell swoop that left Lloyd feeling exposed and cold. “Never once did you find interest in me, why now?” he gasped fighting the icy fear pooling in his gut, he knew where this was going he wasn’t ready, and Morro knew that.

“You’re smart Lloyd, so figure it out.” He said flipping Lloyd to his stomach and pushing fake weight on him. Lloyd faced the crystal wall wringing his hands any way he could with no result or traction aside from his own shirt and the skin above the stab wound that had stopped oozing blood sometime during the preparation. In the crystal walls he was met with his frazzled appearance in the fragmented reflection. It was filthy the pair now more so resembled animals than people. In his new vantage point, he could see the ghost undoing the wrap holding his clothing together. Lloyd could do nothing but watch and wiggle uselessly, not a single villain he had faced ever made him feel so exposed and vulnerable, he held it all in as he watched the specter push his pants to his knees and his length from his underwear. The ghost wasn’t even completely hard, it was just another mission to him Lloyd was an object to carry out another sick vision. Morro stroked his length to full hardness and Lloyd wasn’t even shocked by the display, his mind going fuzzy as he lay pathetic and defenseless on the ground waiting to be raped. “We had nothing but each other’s thoughts, hopes, and fears for weeks. You should know me better by now, but then again you might have been too busy fighting for your freedom to care about my demons. You might not have cared about me, but I was paying very close attention to you.” He continued venting as he grasped Lloyd’s hips to his own the skin beneath Lloyd’s wound pulled and a deep aching pain reverberated his side. “I know you’re scared.” He lined up, Lloyd breathing raggedly his legs twitching with the strain of an escape that wasn’t going to happen. “I know you haven’t done this before, and I know why you won’t tell anyone.” The head brushed his entrance, feeling much larger than it looked, something popped and the wrap holding his upper body in place began snapping. Not fast enough. “If I were you this wouldn’t be happening to me, and you know it. Because I’ve always been stronger than you.” The pressure at his hole was intense not yet slipping into the wet cavern but the fizzling returned Lloyd’s resolved focused on pulling his arms free even if it meant choking himself. The ghost leaned over him brushing the shell of Lloyd’s ear “Because you are weak.” Then he broke Lloyd’s defenses, the head pushed past the initial ring of muscles, practically gliding into the slick opening. Morro’s sounded surprised in his groan of pleasure starkly contrasting the sharp scream into the floor. 

It tore his throat in two leaving him coughing and shaking, he tried to rid himself of the foreign object penetrating him only aiding Morro’s pleasure with his inner walls crashing down on him. The reflection proved to him what he hoped could have been a bad dream, they were hip to hip despite there being an end to Lloyd’s slick opening they were the perfect size for each other evident by the feeling of his balls pressing against the opening. The popping sound turned to tearing and Lloyd’s arms were free clawing at the ground. Morro held firm pushing on the space between his shoulders. Morro brought his hips back the feeling was cold he wasn’t real. But that didn’t stop the toe-curling fire racing through him. The very tip of his length inside him pulled against the end of his opening before punching back into him. His throat was no longer in danger, and yet there was no air. He’d never given his first time a second thought, he was a leader and the son of Garmadon he had too many things to worry about without throwing sex on the table. He didn’t need it, and he wasn’t going to have kids, it was so pointless. Maybe if he’d experimented more it wouldn’t be so intense now, maybe if he’s just been a normal boy this wouldn’t be happening, maybe if he’d let Nya fight Morro instead the spectre would’ve been dead by now. 

None of these were truths. The position made him feel full, he was aware of every inch of skin exposed, every twitch of muscle inside and out. Lloyd brought his hand back and tried to grab the penetrating appendage, Morro was having none of that. The ghosts’ fingers wrapped around Lloyd’s wrist and delivering a particularly sharp thrust. His body was giving up on him, falling heavy under the stimulation his mind too scattered to think of an actual escape plan. He’d been panicked before, but never once had his body accepted enemy torture, never once had his body felt good about something being done without his permission. “You’ve never done this before.” He croaked weakly against the wanton sounds bubbling with every thrust. “I did pay attention to you, and rapist was never one of your titles.” His hand scratched and scraped at everything it could find within Morro’s grasp. 

Another forceful thrust. “Liar!” Morro seethed forcing the pressure on Lloyd’s restrained wrists. 

“No one pays attention unless you do something wrong. So now you’ll pay attention.” “This is going to stick with you forever, the day you lost and finally paid the price for it. This isn’t going away, and you know it. I will forever be a part of you, and you will hate yourself for your weakness.” He ranted no longer pressing against his shoulders harshly but grazing the skin on his neck with the most gentle of touches, rolling his hips in just the right places. His grip was firm, but not painful the way it should have been. He wasn’t tearing Lloyd apart, he wasn’t trying to kill him. He felt dirty, yet that didn’t stop him from seeing stars. “I’m going to make you hate yourself for loving this.” Lloyd didn’t dare give him the satisfaction of a retaliation, but nothing he said could change anything about their predicament. Nothing he did helped him escape from the freakish torment, the relentless waves of pleasure making him shake in exertion, and something deep inside him was crawling to a climax. Then the specter’s thrusts deviated from the rhythm erratically pushing in and out the crawling sprinted to the peak of his limits. Lloyd didn’t know what was happening to him, but he staved off the climatic feeling coursing through his blood. 

“Y- you. Fuck! you’re disgusting.” Lloyd spat his voice betraying him like every other part of his body. He cried out hoping that every single drop of fluid touching the ghosts cock burned through him like acid. 

“Maybe, but tell you this Lloyd, I’ll make you a deal.”

Lloyd’s fingers curled in ready to punch something, he so angry and violated his resolve was like steel, slowly crumbling like glass. He’d hold out he had to. But he knew he couldn’t do this forever, Moro would get what he wanted whether he liked it or not, it seemed. “I don’t deal with criminals.” He spat the venom losing its kick when it descending into a wordless noise he didn’t intend to make. 

“Oh but you will,” He brought his hand down from Lloyd’s back to the lower front, the ever-present sizzling grew immensely. “We both know where the realm crystal, so who do you think will recover faster?” Lloyd didn’t need to think, if he even could walk after this experience he was still recovering from being stabbed and without his power, there was no way to continue fighting back. Morro knew all this and continued. “I’ll leave and you’ll never have to see me again.” He purred against him thrusting hard in a wild unpredictable rhythm. “But you have to cum for me.”

Lloyd  _ almost  _ wanted to, he needed release, the heat was intense, and the power behind his hips was driving him insane. He was going to lose anyway, what did he have left to lose? 

The spectre had stolen everything from him, of course he’d use their last moments together to torment him. Even under the ministrations, the pure pleasure coursing through his core, he just couldn’t let it happen. it just couldn’t be  _ him _ . 

Against his better judgment, a tear of pure frustration broke free of his resolve. “I can’t” He cried, he didn’t sob, he didn’t break down, he came to his senses. He’d rather get stabbed again, it didn't matter. It was over for him whether he did it or not, Morro had complete control of him.

“Yeah, you can, I can get you there.” He purred and Lloyd's throat closed up tears springing to his eyes as he finally let go and became limp. He should have said no, he should have pushed and kicked, and screamed. But he didn't and that was all his enemy needed. Lloyd fell pliant under the Morro, the end came racing a raging storm of pleasure and fire. He was a volcanic eruption, Lloyd was sure he blacked out at his peak, every good sensation pooling into one massive explosion with was almost too much. He shook and convulsed under the feeling dousing his assailant in his release. His head was still in the clouds when his walls began pulsing under any movement and a searing heat painted his insides. 

True to his word as soon as he began coming down from what he could guess was an orgasm, Morro pulled free. His length soft and dropping in the mirror of crystal, he stretches out a hand and al the oxygen in Lloyd’s lungs dissipated and he blacked out.

When Lloyd came to all he felt was pain. He was sore and everything was dry and stiff. He sat in the cave for what felt like hours processing the events and his defeat. But the ghost was gone, not a trace of light in the cave, meaning he had the realm crystal and Lloyd was either stuck here indefinitely or someone would eventually come save him. Lloyd had pulled his clothes back together having to roll the pants into elastic of his underwear, the wrap for his waist lay in tattered pieces in the sex stricken cavern. The remnants of the fight left the place a mess, though he doubted anyone would mind, at least now he knew where Clouse received the power sucking crystals from. It was a guessing game as to which crystal carried his power, thankfully he had all the time in the world. The wound in his side was stiff and stuck in place with a heavy clot, not puncturing anything important. Walking was shaky but he managed; leaning heavily on walls and willpower. He focused on the pain because what caused all the hurt was too hard to think about. Grasping his crystal, pure energy floored him, he could breathe again, and he should have felt whole. But something was broken, something small and yet so integral inside him cracked and Lloyd had nothing to do but stare at his own fragmented reflection. Curling in on himself the intense sobbing he hadn’t allowed himself came forth in a cracked broken scream echoing upwards. He wished he were numb, he wanted to be dead. 

He was hurting from the inside out, his body had been broken, burned, and stripped free of his strength before. He could live with the nightmares, and the bruise. But he never lost completely, there was simply too much to protect. But when he needed that strength to save himself, it disappeared. He couldn’t protect himself, he gave in and submitted to a monster tearing a hole into his core. He wasn’t worthy of his team, his title, any of it. Why did destiny choose him, if he couldn’t stop one person from violating him, who was he to protect anyone? Wiping the tears from his face roughly he tried to breathe. He couldn’t afford to cry, he was giving the freak everything he wanted. If he wanted Lloyd to suffer, he wouldn’t get it, because although Lloyd wasn’t strong he wouldn’t submit to Morro’s subjugation, because he was no one, Morro was evil. Lloyd didn’t listen to evil men. 

Lloyd pulled himself together just in time to flinch at the swirling portal tearing through reality. He didn’t really expect Morro to come back and kill him, but the ice under his skin made him weary. Peeking through the opening Lloyd could see the beginning of a sunrise and a boat floating aimlessly in the waters of Styx. A strained and sad smile stretched his features as he leaped through the portal free-falling home.

Then he woke up. 


End file.
